Love Flame
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Tracey y Franklin se sienten atraídos el uno al otro, pero... ¿Aprobará Michael su relación? M por lenguaje y lemons. Traducción versionada por mí de "A Forbidden romance" de TheHeadInCharge.


**Heyeyey colegas, ¿listos para otro fanfic?** **¡Allá vamos!**

 **M por lenguaje y lemons.**

 **N/A: Grand Theft Auto V pertenece a Rockstar Games.** **El fanfic original pertenece a TheHeadInCharge (título original: A Forbidden romance), pero será a la vez traducción y mi propia versión de la historia.**

Tiempo después de que Franklin, Michael y Trevor se sacaran de encima a todos sus obstáculos, como Steve Haines, Devin Weston, Harold "Stretch" Joseph y Wei Cheng (padre de Hao, el flipado del éxtasis), las cosas se fueron calmando en las vidas de los tres.

El trío se fue acercando más, incluidos Michael y Trevor, a pesar de todos los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente. Mike encontró en Franklin una amistad más que fructífera, y comenzó a aproximarse a su propia familia aunque aún tuvieran problemas entre ellos.

Las cosas empezaron a animarse para Michael cuando su mujer Amanda le contó que su hija Tracey se iba a la universidad, incluso si quería conseguir una carrera en artes escénicas.

Y en la mansión De Santa, Michael y Amanda dormían juntos, más enamorados que antes. Aunque hubiera algunos problemas en su matrimonio, ellos aún se siguen queriendo el uno al otro.

Michael estaba bajo las sábanas con Amanda. Allí mismo, él comenzó a pensar.

 _Sé que mi familia no es perfecta, pero mira el lado bueno: yo quiero lo mejor para todos. No puedo estar más orgulloso de mi Tracey, que irá a la universidad. Y también espero que mi hijo encuentre trabajo cuanto antes, así no estará todo el día jugando delante de la tele. En cuanto a mis problemas matrimoniales, sé que Amanda me puso los cuernos con el instructor de tenis y más con el cabrón de yoga, pero sé que no soy perfecto. Cuando se fueron, me iba a ahogar mis penas en alcohol y strippers en el Vanilla Unicorn, porque allí ya me entendían bien._

 _Y tampoco puedo creer que el joputa del doctor Friedlander me utilizó para ganar dinero. Creo que mis problemas le importaban una mierda, sobre todo cuando interrumpió mi última sesión e intentó escapar, diciendo que iba a salir en la tele. ¡Incluso ha escrito un libro sobre mi! Suerte que me lo cargué y me llevé su Comet de recuerdo*, así recordaré cómo antes podía ser más manipulable._

 _Y también recuerdo los trabajos con Franklin y Trevor. Sé que Trevor es un sociópata agresivo, aunque lo considere mi amigo. La única vez que lo vi equilibrado mentalmente fue cuando estuvimos con Patricia Madrazo, lo que demuestra que él puede ser un caballero al menos una vez en su vida._

 _¿Y Franklin? Bueno, lo considero como el hijo que nunca tuve, pero sé que tengo a Jimmy para hacerlo crecer. Franklin me ha cubierto las espaldas muchas veces. Sin él, ahora estaría muerto en ese matadero de las Tríadas. Vino a rescatarme y me salvó de esos chinos. También venía a todos los trabajos que hacíamos juntos…_

Amanda, quien no estaba dormida del todo, miró a Michael y le preguntó:

-Hey, Michael, ¿Hay algo en tu mente?

-Eh… No, no hay nada.

-Ah, vale. Por cierto, estaba pensando: ¿Recuerdas a ese tipo, Franklin, con el que sales? Estaba pensando en invitarlo a cenar. ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Bueno… Me parece genial. Le enviaré un mensaje cuanto antes.

-Fantástico. Me gustaría cenar con él. Parece un buen chico, y Jimmy me ha contado que sale con él a veces.

No se dijeron nada más. Michael se levantó de la cama y le envió un mensaje a Franklin:

 _Hey F, estaba pensando, ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar con mi familia? Responde pronto._

 _Tu amigo M._

Franklin acababa de salir del Vanilla Unicorn con Lamar, quienes fueron allí para divertirse un rato con las strippers.

-Te están llamando al móvil, tronco.-Dijo Lamar.

-Hostia, a ver quién es.-saca el teléfono-Eh, Michael.

-F, ¿Ya has leído el mensaje?-Dijo Michael, quien acababa de hacer yoga.

-Si, y por supuesto que me encantaría venir.

-¿Te parece bien mañana a las ocho de la tarde?

-Bueno, estoy libre esa hora.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

-Vale.

Y Michael colgó. Tracey había oído la conversación, y le preguntó:

-Eh papi, ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Franklin, que vendrá a cenar mañana a las ocho. Es un buen amigo y he decidido invitarlo por eso.

Tracey no dijo nada, pero pensó:

 _¿Está hablando con ese tío guapo con el que sale a menudo? ¿El que vive en Vinewood Hills y tiene esa moto verde? Joder, si viene, me mostraré lo más guapa posible._

-Eso está muy bien, papi. Parece un tipo guay.

-Creo que le gustarás.

Y ella se fue, pensando:

 _Creo que le gustaré._

 ***En la última terapia del Dr. Friedlander, yo lo maté y me llevé su Pfister Comet, el cual está en mi garaje con el color original y el rendimiento modificado.**

 **PD: Creo que este será el último fanfic que podré subir en mucho tiempo ya que la semana de exámenes está a la vuelta de la esquina y no tendré tiempo para escribir más.**


End file.
